


What If...The big IF

by rite8



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rite8/pseuds/rite8
Summary: I just thought about...what IF? the big IF? What if we can change the past? What if we can change our stories? What's going to happen to our life if we met anyone, our partner, friends etc in different time? will it change the course of our stories? Will it not? Who knows? This is just a place for me to let off some ideas.





	What If...The big IF

**Author's Note:**

> English still not my first language. This is just a FICTION that created from my imaginations about a YouTuber. I don't know any of them. This is not intended to offend anybody. Don't sue me..I'm not worth it. Thanks.

What if we met on the playground?

When we were young, there is nothing we cannot do. Nobody tell us that you are not supposed to jump in the mud, dare each other to eat worms, climb the trees and chasing around the playground imagining that the whole area was your kingdom. Nobody tells us to keep our thought to ourselves. We were free to explore the world even though the world just consists a pair of swings (with one chain broken), lopsided seesaw and gloomy medium size jungle gym. 

For 10 years old Claudia and her best friend, Tim, it is their whole world. The sandbox is their main free territory. They used that to call a truce. Currently, there's not a lot of resident in their Sandcastle Kingdom. Tim, the King, chose few other helpers, himself. Chad the cook and Stevie just like to do whatever she wants with her cat. 

While Claudia, she was the Knight (yes, that is correct. She is not the Queen or the princess. Thank you very much. Tim learned that lesson early on when he got punched in the tummy because he suggested that). She will go out to find food (mostly snacks that they brought over and hid all over the playground) or defend their land from enemy. Since not a lot of people played in this side of playground, you’ll wonder who she needs to defend it from? The King, of course. The King and the Knight like to have a war every day and it was normal for them. 

But now, for the first time ever their land was being encroached by someone outside! Some weird creature that look like a skinny white girl wearing a pink dress, complete with a Tiara on top of her head. They both now must work together to save their Castle.

“Be gone, you…enemy!” Claudia shouted at the girl.

But the girl just laughed at her and continue looking around the playground. She started to go for the unbroken swing as Claudia watched her in surprised. No one ever ignored her direct order. 

“Pssttt…you should do something.” Tim whispered.

“I told her to go! She didn’t listen to me! You are the King. You should order her to go!” Claudia pushed her best friend forward.

Tim walked towards the girl hesitantly. This was the first time he saw her near their playground. Usually, she was with his older cousin, Vi and her other friends playing teatime on the bench. He did not understand why anyone want to play with Vi because she’s not a nice person. She once told him that he was stupid for playing with a girl. He most definitely not stupid. Claudia is the coolest friend he ever had. Even though she is a girl! She was brave and Tim need a brave knight for his castle. 

“Erh…hey…. you need to go. This is our kingdom.” Tim started.

“It doesn’t have your name on it.” The girl replied smugly.

“Who said it doesn’t?” Claudia stepped forward.

“Is your name 312 Highland Park?” The girl challenged back.

“Who cares! Just go before we hurt you.” Claudia put out her wooden sword in front of her and Tim did the same.

The girl stopped her swing. She was looking at them both with a curiosity in her eyes. 

“What are you playing?” The girl asked.

“Not your business.” Claudia retorted back.

“Hmm, why are you dress like that?” the girl asked nonchalantly.

“Like what?”

“Like a boy.” 

Tim eyes widened and replied for his best friend. “She’s a knight! She can’t wear dress like you if she has to defend our castle!”

The girl giggled. “Okay. Do you need more knight? I can help.” 

Claudia and Tim watched agape as the girl stood up to swirl her dress. 

“No way!” They both said in unison. 

“But..I can be a knight! I can help defend the castle too. Somebody has to if you both go to war and die.”

Tim and Claudia looked at each other. They seemed to come to the same conclusions. 

As Tim shook his head, Claudia replied. “We will never die because we will never hurt each other that much.”

“So, I can’t join you?” The girl asked again.

“No. Go play with your other friends and leave us alone!” Claudia shouted and this time she moves forward and slapped her sword at the girl’s right arm.

The girl startled with the actions took a step back before she ran towards the exit of the park. 

Feeling a small victory, Claudia puts up her hand for a high five, but she received none. Tim shook his head. 

“That was mean. You shouldn’t hit her.”

Claudia shrugged her shoulder. “It was her own fault. She didn’t want to leave.”

“It’s still wrong.” Tim insisted. 

Feeling chastised, Claudia sighed. “Okay, fine. I’ll say sorry if she comes back.”

The next day, the girl did come over and this time she brought over a box of cupcakes. 

“My mum said, this is for peace offering.” 

Claudia just scowled at the box while Tim and 2 of their friends ate the cream cheese chocolate raspberry cupcake. Honestly, who can resist cupcake? 

“My name is Jessica. You can call me, Jessie. I’m 8 years old. What’s your name?” The girl introduced herself.

“Tim and this is my best friend, Cloud. This is Stevie and her brother, Chad.” Tim explained. 

The girl giggles. “Cloud? Like the one in the sky?”

“Yep.” Claudia replied. She didn’t bother to tell the girl her real name. In her mind, Tim was just under a cupcake spell. He loved cupcake. That’s his weakness and this girl seem to know about it. 

Today she wore a blue dress. Her straight blonde hair shine so brightly under the late afternoon sun. It made her think that the other girl maybe a witch! Yes, she must be. Because how else would she know that Tim like cupcakes?

“Hey, I can be your cook! I can bring cupcakes for you!” The girl suddenly piped up. 

Before Tim can reply, Claudia interject. “I don’t like cupcakes.” 

“Oh..I can bring something else! What do you like?” Jessica offered again.

Ignoring the offer, she asked back. “Why do you want to play with us?” 

She pointed her finger at the bench. “Your friend is right there!”

The girl looked back at the three similar dressy girls at the bench and shook her head. “I just want to play with you. Your game seemed more fun!”

“We are just running around poking at things. Your dress will be dirty. I don’t think your mum would like that.” Tim pointed to her dress.

“Yeah. Go away. We don’t like you anyway.” Claudia added harshly.

The girl’s chin wobbled, and she looked like she wants to cry. But she just gives a small smile and walked away. 

“You are being rude.” Chad spoke up.

“Yeah, what’s up with you? She didn’t do anything wrong.” Stevie added.

“You owed her two apologies now.” Tim reminded her.

Claudia just shrugged her shoulder. 

A week later

“You still didn’t say you’re sorry, you know.” Tim brought it up for the hundreds time.

Claudia nodded in acknowledgement. But she can’t apologise because the girl hasn’t been back to the playground for a week. She knows because she was looking for her. 

“You just missed her cupcakes. Don’t lie.”

“Yes, I do, but we shouldn’t be rude to her.” Tim argues back.

“Urgh..can we just play. Let’s go!” 

They agree to run around to search for new spot to dig for their hiding up places. Tim was running back towards their castle while Claudia ran towards the big tree opposite the park. She was planning to climb the big branch and that’s when she found her. 

She was wearing a yellow dress this time, but she was not alone. She was surrounded with three of her friends. Before Claudia can ran away back to her castle, she heard their arguments. She stopped and listened.

“You’re dumb!” The tallest girl of the group shouted at the girl.

“Yeah, no one want to be friends with you! Cause you’re dumb!” the other girl piped up.

“You are useless if you can’t get that for us!” The taller girl added.

Claudia watched as the girl just squared her shoulder. Her chin didn’t wobble, and she didn’t run away like last time. Weird.

“I don’t care if you don’t like me. Stealing is wrong!”

“Well, you are stupid anyway. Always falling everywhere! Even my weird cousin and his friend didn’t want to be your friend. Nobody like you dummy!”

The taller girl stepped forward and pushed the girl back on her shoulder hard. The girl cried out in pain as her foot get tangled onto the root and she stumbled down hard. Seeing this, Claudia felt her face turned hot. Without thinking she ran forward with a war cry pushing towards the group and stood in front of the girl while brandishing them with her sword.

“Do that again and I’ll stabbed you.” She warned.

“Oh yeah, you and what army? There’s three of us here and only one of you.”

Before Claudia can reply she heard another war cry before Tim stood beside her brandishing his own sword too. Stevie was holding her cat and Chad stood slightly behind holding a plate and a fork.

“I am the King of the Sandcastle and you dare to challenge my Knight? My people and I will wage a war against you!” 

“Tim, are you nuts! You can’t hurt a girl. I’ll tell your mum!” The taller girl warned.

“Oh yeah? Then I’ll tell your mum that you push her.”

“You don’t even know her, dummy.”

“Nuh uh. She’s Cloud friend. Cloud is my best friend. So, if you hurt Cloud’s friend, you hurt Cloud and you hurt me too! And you said a BAD word. I’m gonna tell on you!”

“Don’t lie dummy! We know you are not friends with her. Who would?”

“Yes, she is! She’s my friend! Nobody hurts my friend and get away with it!” Claudia still with her tempered-on start to poke the taller girl’s stomach with her sword.

“My cat got claws! And Chad will not be afraid to use his fork!" Stevie added helpfully.

Knowing they are facing defeat, the other two start to pull the taller girl away. “Urgh..let’s go Vi! Why are we dealing with this dummy kids! Let’s go.”

Tim, Stevie and Chad followed them while Claudia continue glaring at the three until they walked out of sight. She turned around to see the girl still sitting on the ground. Instead of helping her up, Claudia sat down beside her. 

“You okay?” When the girl kept quiet, she nudged her shoulder.

“Hey…you okay?” she repeated.

“Yeah...”

Few minutes passed. Still silence. Claudia is getting restless.

“They sure like to use the word dummy a lot huh?” Claudia said jokingly.

She heard the girl giggling and let out a small breath of relief. 

“So, you still wanna play with us?”

“Why? You don’t like me..”

“About that….I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For using my sword against you and saying I don’t like you..”

“Okay.”

“You can’t be the cook though.” Claudia continues.

“Oh?” 

“That’s because Chad loves hotdog like me. So, we hired him as our cook.”

“Oh…”

“You can be the maid. We need someone to clean up.”

“Clean the sandbox?” The girl asked curiously as her fingers played with the hems on her dress.

That’s when Claudia saw the small trickle of bloods on the girl’s right elbow.

“You are hurt! Why didn’t you say so! Come on!” Claudia pulled the girl up slowly and brought her towards the water cooler. She pulled out a small handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed it with cold water. She carefully washes away the pebbles and blood away from the girl’s elbow as the girl flinched in pain. 

“Don’t be a baby. This shouldn’t hurt that much.”

“It did too!”

“Urgh…you are such a big baby..” Claudia whispered under her breath.

“I am not a baby! It’s feels like it’s on fire!” Jessica stomped her foot insistently.

“Okay.. okay..just stand still.”

“It hurts!” Jessica replied as she tried to pull away her elbow.

“Shh…I’ll tell you my real name if you stand still.” Claudia offered. Jessica stood still.

“A little bit more. There! Hold it like this.” Claudia instructed as she held her arms out.

Following her instructions, Jessie watched as Claudia expertly wrap the cool handkerchief around her elbow. 

“How do you know how to do that?”

“My dad taught me.” Claudia just shrugged her shoulder. 

“Hey! Are you guys finished? Can we play now?” Tim shouted suddenly appearing a few feet apart from them.

“But….” Jessica showed her bandaged elbow.

Claudia looked at the girl and sighed. “Fine…you can be our Princess. You can go sit with Stevie and chat with her cat. Let’s go.”

Hearing that, Jessica jumped in joy. She leaped forward and hug Claudia. The girl squirmed uncomfortably waiting to be let go. 

“Guys!!! Come on! Chad brough PB&J!” Tim shouted before he ran away.

“Wait! Tim! Don’t eat my share!” Claudia tried to follow but she was held back. 

“You said you are going to tell me your name..”

“Claudia..my name is Claudia…come on…Tim will eat everything!” Claudia started to run but when she realised the other girl didn’t follow her, she turned around and shouted.

“Hey Princess! Come on!”

Jessica beamed and started to run following her brave knight to the Sandcastle Kingdom.


End file.
